Lola's Spellbound Boyfriend
by DeltaSandman
Summary: This is merely my attempt at smut. No major plot thought up, just something I should get out of the way. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: There is no serious plot behind this story. This is only my attempt at smut. I try to steer clear of the crude dirty words when it comes to smut, but there are some rare exceptions. Hope you guys enjoy this little piece and I can't wait for Huniepop 2.**

For the past two hours, Lola and Cory have been lost in a haze of primal lust and passion. Coated with sweat shimmering down their bodies, Lola –the drop-dead beautiful ebony girl with long brown hair- is being rocked deliciously from behind on the balcony with her lover Cory –the muscular Latin with an intense face and piercing eyes-, who's gripping Lola by her hips.

Lola whimpers as she feels Cory filling her moist sex before pulling out entirely and repeating the motion in a slow but intense manner. It's a torturous pleasure that Lola cannot get enough of. She soon rests her head on the stone railing of the balcony as her vision becomes blurry. Her eyes flutter close as she moans and gasps from Cory's loving thrusts; her mouth expels a small dripping of saliva onto the stone.

Cory, seeing Lola resting on a cold surface, quickly snags a cushion from a nearby balcony chair for her head. He gently lifts Lola off the railing, their naked bodies sliding against one another. His lips brush against the tender spot between Lola's neck and shoulder, making her cry softly in pleasure. However, Cory's primal urges take over as he slams himself into Lola a few times while squeezing her supple breasts.

Lola's slender legs begin to tremble and risks falling over. Cory thankfully catches her and slowly sets her on the railing with her sweat beading head resting comfortably on the pillow.

Cory pants heavily as his stiff shaft slides smoothly into Lola. The sensation is intoxicating for him and he has no desire of stopping. Wiping the sweat from his head, he can feel his manhood growing more excited and his balls expanding with each pleasurable thrust.

Lola cries out a high-pitch sigh that makes Cory's heart race. The folds of her woman-hood clench around her lover's shaft, trapping it inside her. Her body begins to heat up and can feel a powerful climax coming along the way. She quickly takes the initiative, giving Cory a break as he watches with an intense gaze on her bubbly butt bobbing up and down, juggling with each bounce.

With her breathing growing more ragged and uneven, Lola turns to meet Cory's gaze. She licks her lips in a sensual manner to subtly stimulate her fiery lover for the next hour or so.

Lola couldn't help but be amazed. Even at 44-years-old, Cory shows no signs of actually looking old. His gentle face is absent with wrinkles that affect men his age, and his hair remains that intense raven black since he was young. To Lola, Cory does not look younger nor older, but rather mature in a very attractive and virile way.

And to Lola, that's the hottest feeling in the world. That makes Cory the hottest guy in the world.

Not to mention a very good lover.

Cory, on the other hand, is mesmerized by Lola's beauty. He's always been very fond of the attractive opposite sex, and had his fair share of lovers. But what he has with Lola is truly a one of a kind love. It's not just the passion, but also the intimacy they both share. He would not trade this for the world, and he does not want to depart with Lola any time soon, sex or no sex.

The two lovers continue sharing adoring looks at each other until Cory suddenly pushes away from Lola, breathing heavily while his manhood expanded to an impressive 7.9 inches.

Lola expels a shaky breath and giggles. "Not getting tired on me are you, big shot?"

Using his macho strength, Cory springs Lola off her feet and presses her against his well-toned body. She locks her legs around his waist, eagerly waiting for him to fill her again.

A drawn out gasp from Lola is all Cory needed to hear.

Lola quickly controls the rhythm and begins hopping around Cory's pelvis, forcing him to lean against the railing. Lola can feel the pre-orgasmic feeling rapidly growing as muscles begin to contract. She arches her body and head back, nearly causing them both to fall, but Cory keeps hold of her.

Soon, feels an adrenaline rush as he squeezes Lola's butt hard making her whimper. He quickly dominates the rhythm as he unleashes a series of quick unrestrained thrusts deep into her. Lola lets out several surprised gasps, feeling shocked and a little scared by Cory's sudden animalistic rush, but her excitement quickly drowns everything away.

Both lovers drown each other in sloppy kisses as Cory walks them both across the lavish balcony towards the couch overlooking the pool. He intentionally trips and falls onto his back, flopping onto the soft mattress pads.

Lola's eyes stare out at the city skyline beyond the balcony and she can't help but feel excited of some lucky peeping tom watching from afar as they make love.

She feverishly bounces upon Cory's lap, waving her sweat streaking hair around like a cowgirl riding an untamed bronco. Between Lola on top of him, her moans, and her gorgeous body, Cory's build up can only be held back for so long.

It wouldn't be long before he risks filling her with his hot load, but the pleasure and excitement is too great for him to think rationally.

Besides, Lola's growing cries indicate she's bound to release her climax very soon.

Cory's head slams against the pillow as his body tightens from the excruciating pleasure flowing up his shaft before exploding.

Lola suddenly slows her pace tremendously as she takes in a few more husky breaths. Cory grits his teeth feeling her folds tighten around him. Her rhythm is more slow and more intense than before, followed by a few shuddering jolts.

Finally, with a quick feminine cry, Lola reaches her crescendo and goes limp. Cory soon joined Lola in her climax and Lola lets out a guttural sigh as she feels the warm intense feeling inside her growing.

Lola couldn't help but blush thinking how serious and far this all went. It truly was exciting for her. Besides, it's not like she came unprepared for unprotected sex. Implants over condoms any day.

Coming off her high, Lola smiles sweetly at Cory who is still recovering from the explosive bliss that consumed them both.

Soon, both lovers share loving eyes at each other and cover their mouths in kisses, coming off their lusty haze.

Minutes have passed and Cory has been lovingly spooning Lola as their naked bodies lay on the couch shimmering with sweat from well-spent sex.

"So when do you take off?" Cory asks, tenderly caressing her curvy hip.

Lola flashes a sad smile. "Tomorrow morning." She replies quietly. "I'll be inbound for London, so it'll be a long flight."

Cory sighs and rests his head on Lola's shoulder. "Hopefully, it'll be a smooth one for you."

Lola chuckles. "Nothing I can't handle, big shot."

"I hope you don't mind being my guest for a couple more hours."

Lola gives him a toothy smile and plays with his sweat-stained hair. "I'm not going anywhere yet." She assures him.

Lola reaches up to claim his lips before pulling his head down onto her shoulder. She lets out a content sigh feeling hopeful that these couple of hours may last for an eternity.

**FIN**

**BTW Cory looks similar to Kael from Cute Demon Crashers (Which I do not own) **


End file.
